


Questioning and Answering

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BAMF Harry Potter, Gen, Harry is Lord Many Times Over, Hogwarts years, Political Harry, Powerful Harry, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Q&A, Smart Harry, Students of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Set in the Empire of Albion setting, this short between story covers the Q&A ran by Hermione, answered by Harry, and questions that come from the student body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The questions and answers given in this story pertain to the version of Harry Potter's world with the presence of the Empire of Albion. 
> 
> I want to thank the reader Heccate for providing a question in the Q&A. Their question has been mixed within this story as there was no need to keep it separate. 
> 
> BUT if any readers find themselves having questions feel free to ask them here and I might add a second chapter with their answers. Remember all questions should be thought of as coming from people in the world, mostly muggleborns at first but this might change, and will have answers in world. 
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you all enjoy!

**Questioning and Answering**  
\--------------------------

"So Harry, what are your thoughts on there being a Hogwarts wide Q&A where students get to submit questions and you answer them?" Hermione asks one day as their year hangs out in the covenant section.

Giving her a look Harry answers, "Why do I have to be the one to answer them?"

"Because as a Lord and Head you have studied nearly everything and have access to more information than even the Ravenclaws." Is Hermione's immediate response.

"It's true," says Terry with a nod, "sometimes even we ask him for the answers on the topics we study."

Into the silence that comes from that Susan speaks up, "I think this would be a really great idea, especially if anyone can submit questions and they are anonymous."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Harry asks with a tilt of his head.

"NO," is the answer he immediately gets from the shouted out crowd.

"Right. Fine." A pause, "But I do not promise to answer every question, especially those which are personal, private, or relate to matters that might have security issues."

"Do you want the first time you hear the questions to be at the meeting itself?"

A shrug, "Sure, why not." A pause, "That said Hermione please put together a group to go over the questions, remove anything that is blatantly trolling."

A nod, "Will do!" A smile as she gestures to those around, "So, who wants to help?"

Wands light up among numerous people, too many in fact that they have to figure out how to narrow it down.

8888

When the time came for the Q&A they took over the Great Hall, mostly because it is the largest space in the whole of Hogwarts. Besides almost all students most of the staff are also present for it, with them sitting in the back quietly so as not to overstate their presence.

Up on the center stage sat Harry, with Hermione and the other members of the committee who worked on the project arrayed nearby to one by one read out the questions. All together the event took two hours to get through, with these being the most interesting of questions.

"How feudal is the magical world?"

"Hmm, well honestly not truly, despite names being similar. For example commoners aren't serfs and own the land they live on. The Lords who govern the hundreds of the magical world do so under a covenant with Magic." A pause, "Have any of you read Lord of the Rings?" When most hands come up among the muggleborn students Harry grins and says, "Perfect, so you know how in the book when a King is good the land is good and vis versa, its the same for Albion. Just replace King with Lord of the land."

"What does the magical world think of those who love their own gender?"

"There is full and total acceptance." Harry gives a smile, "The magical world doesn't care if you are gay, straight, or whatever, love is love and accepted. In fact the words I just used only exist within the magical world due to the presence of muggleborns and such." A pause, "Now, that is not to say everyone is open to everything but it does mean that don't hesitate to ask for at worst the response will be no and not anything worse."

"How large is your military?"

Harry chuckles, "As that pertains to matters of security I will not be answering that. But what I will say is that each House has enough Guard regiments so that each of its holdings, hundred and estate, has at least one plus a magnitude or two more for regional defense and rapid response."

"I head males can get pregnant?"

There is a slight chuckle before Harry says, "This is a bit of a misrepresentation of what is going on. Without going into too much detail Merlin and his sorcerers invented a ritual that allows two people to combine their genes to create a new life. Said life grows up in what is basically an artificial womb which while linked to the parents it is not physically a part of either body. Positive things from the parents transfer to the growing baby but negative ones don't." Another pause, "The ritual can be conducted by any couple, which means even those couples who can naturally give birth can, and often do, make use of it as well."

"What benefits does being Noble grant to a Magical?"

"Well this is a bit of a complex question. The basic answer is that there are tiers of nobility and the higher the tier one is the better the benefits are. At base though there is a longer and better lifespan, including increasing resistance and healing." A pause, "It also provides one with an additional level of magical reserves that can be tapped into when casting spells." Another pause, "For Heads and Heirs it also connects one to their lands, giving them a sense of what is going on and the status of it."

"Do I have to bow and obey any noble I see?"

A chuckle and shake of the head, "No, absolutely not." A pause, "Now, I would say it might be a good thing to treat nobles with some respect I would never say to give them your submission. Call them Mister or Sir or Madam, but you don't have to say My Lord or anything like that, unless they are in fact your lord, that is, you live in their lands." A pause, "I should mention that nobles have to follow all the normal societal rules - they wait in line while shopping and have to pay for their goods just like everyone else does." Another pause and grin, "If you think you saw a noble not paying for something chances are they have set up an auto-payment system and so they are in fact paying."

"Is it true that Albion is an absolute monarchy?"

A pause, "Honestly yes, that is true. This is, in fact, one of the biggest differences between the magical world and that of the mundane. Our leaders are often chosen by Magic rather than through popular election. Because of that fact the power they have over their territories are nearly unquestionable." A pause, "This includes act of legislature, the Monarch could veto anything and pass anything and the Wizenemgot has zero ability to overrule it."

"Are squibs simply muggles born to magicals?"

A pause before he says firmly, "NO. Squibs HAVE magic they just can't DO magic." Another pause, "Now I know a lot of people in the magical world don't seem to understand this but its true. A muggle, even an aware one, can't see magic unless a magical uses magic to enlighten them, this requires constant effort. They also can't use a floo or broom or even most portkeys and potions. A squib, on the other hand, naturally see magic just like magicals do and are able to use potions, even craft some lower ones, utilize the floo, and fly on brooms. What they can't do are acts of magic that require active expressions of magical energy, there cores are just not that developed."

"And a related question. Where do Muggleborns come from?"

"Right, so this is difficult to answer as we don't entirely know the truth. That said, the biggest theory is that muggleborns are the descendants from squibs who lived in the muggle world. That in time the magical potential carried in the families came together and grew stronger till it reached its peak, resulting in a magic born. A pause, "This does mean by the way that each and every one of you should have an inheritance test done. For most of you this will simply show a connection to a magical lineage but for some of you the right of membership in a House might be revealed.

"Can muggles live in the magical world?"

"The answer on this is depends. An immediate relative, so sibling or parent, or even grandparent or cousin could." A pause, "Nobody is going to say 'Devon you can't have your mother live with you' for example." Another pause, "Partners are a bit more iffy due to the whole belief in magical superiority so in such cases living near a magical hundred is probably better off for all."

"Can new Great Houses be created?"

"In theory yes, but in practice as the act requires the Monarch and Albion doesn't have a Monarch the answer is for all practical purposes no." A pause, "That said, even when the Emperor was around the act of founding was rare and special." Another pause, "An answer to a related question is that the youngest Great House is seven centuries old and is the Minor House Babbage."

"How can a muggleborn (or even a commonborn pureblood) push changes they find important?"

There is a pause between the question being asked and Harry answering. "Okay, first wow, good question. It's also a complex question that has different answers over time." A lean back, "Right, the first thing one must decide is if the issue is local, prefecture, or Albion wide. If it's local then seek out the local governing council, which is mostly democratic, and let your voice be heard. You could also go up the chain of command, from local Mayor, to hundred Sheriff, to House Lord. If your issue is bigger than that, say effecting a prefecture or grand ministry then you either need to petition the ministry or seek election to one of the commoner only positions." A bit of a pause, "On Albion wide issues, well, right now there are only two bodies that can reasonably do anything, the Wizenemgot and the ICW. Both have their advantages and disadvantages and so research would be needed." Another pause, "I should mention paradoxically that both the easiest and hardest of methods is to bring your issues to a Lord who might wish to push for what you believe in. In such a case I would pick a Lord whose House is known for dealing with topics related to your issue." A final pause, "Finally, well, find others who believe as you do and create a social club to try and get your voices heard. As more people cry out for some sort of change the harder it becomes for the Lords and Ladies to actively ignore it. Of course, unfortunately, if you truly wish for your social club to have some teeth then you are going to need noble magic backing it - which means involving the nobility at some point."

"Is marriage for life?"

"For most, yes it is. That said the magical world does practice and allow divorce so if one needs it the bonds of marriage can be broken. Divorce in the magical world is both easier and harder than in the mundane for reasons that are too complex to explain here." Harry then pauses before adding, "Now since you are not of marriage age yet not going over the detail should be fine."

"Why does the magical world use quills when muggle pens seem easier?"

A wide grin comes to Harry's face before he answers, "You know I had this very question when I first started school. But the fact is that besides the name it shares with the muggle item the magical quill is nowhere near simple. They are in fact magical objects that can possess numerous special abilities that when put together are all around better then the muggle pen. This includes such features as always full, easy erase, and ornate strokes as well as simple copying and auto-dictation. In other words spend some time in a supply store and you will find quills that can help you deal with situations you didn't even know you had to worry about."

"Can a commoner become a noble?"

"Yes. The simplest way is, of course, to marry a noble which automatically makes one noble as well. More difficult ways include achieving certain high honors or becoming recognized by either the Wizenemgot or the Monarch. In the present day Albion doesn't have a monarch so that is impossible and the hands of the Wizenemgot are tied by Imperial Decree of the Last Monarch."

"What does the Wizenemgot oversee?"

"Okay, so in theory the Wizenemgot is the combined High Legislature and High Court of the Empire of Albion. Its responsible for making laws declared as Royal which means they operate Empire-wide. In practice, the Wizenemgot mostly focuses its attention on both British and Great House matters, rather than the Empire as a whole." A pause, "That said nothing stops it from passing acts of legislature that pertain to the general ministries, the prefectures, of Albion."

"What was the magical world like before the Great Separation?"

"Right, well, so basically there wasn't a magical world, there was just the world. Those without magic and those with it mingled together." A pause, "Then a series of events occurred that worked to fray that unity. In response Merlin and his Circle designed and cast a great ritual that separated the groups entirely." A pause then, "In fact it even caused the mundane world to have a changed past due to it. A changed past that led to there never being a Mist Wall, so Britain remained a full part of the Empire, the Roman Empire had split earlier leading to a greater level of chaos and warlordism, an entirely different list of Emperors ruled in the west and east, and King-Emperor Arthur Pendragon could not be proven to have even existed."

"Are Magicals superior to Muggles?"

"Now that is a hard question if I have ever heard of one." A pause, "Right, so the answer is yes and no at the same time. No because both Magicals and muggles have a soul, which means we both partake of the spark of divinity. But also yes because our magic means each and every one of us is basically a weapon of mass destruction, as the muggles would see it." Another pause, "I think superior is a bad choice of word, rather I would say different, and it is in that difference that our two worlds should stay apart."

"How can such a small number of magical schools cover the whole of Albion?"

"So while there are only fourteen great magical schools in Albion, it is the great part that one must remember. While other schools do exist they are all aligned with one of the great schools. So, for example, in London there is the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts and in Massachusetts there is the Salem Institute of Magic. WADA is aligned with Hogwarts and Salem is connected with Ilvermorny." There is a pause here, "I should also mention that while every magical is Albion is entitled to an education where that education is depends heavily on magical proficiency. Those of lower magic attend day schools while those of higher magic attend the great schools, with those in between having the most choice." A gesture to those around the room. "All of you, by being here, have the necessary magical potential to complete the curriculum of Hogwarts."

"Are marriage contracts a thing in Albion?"

"No, though it's important to mention that that applies to Albion only. As a longer explanation due to the fact that King Arthur married for love, and so did his Knights and inner circle members, the tradition of forced marriage faded out. Which means in the modern day people marry for love and not old style political power plays."

"Does the magical world have graduate schools?"

A nod, "Yes, a few. That said most advanced education is either on the job training or using a modified form of the master-apprentice system." Another pause, "The most famed graduate school is the Avalon Imperial University which provides an advanced education in both mundane and magical subjects." A pause, "Additionally a number of the regular schools of Albion also have graduate schooling."

"Does technology really not work around magic?"

"Well the short answer on that is it depends, though I know that doesn't help you." A pause as there is a bit of laughter, "Honestly the main technology type which has problems in a high magical environment is electrical and other high energy technology. The reason for this is that magic is an energy field itself and it has a natural ability to disrupt the flow of other high-energy products." A pause, "Now hardened muggle technology can be made but it is difficult and location specific." Another pause, "But well, the real reason mundane technology doesn't work here is we don't need it. We have magical systems in place that do most, if not even more, than what the muggle world has, and we have had it longer."

"How can God exist if there are other gods as well?"

"Oh this is easy," Harry says with a smile, to the shock of many. "The Creator of All is the first and the prime and the font from which others came. From his Will and Word came the Divinities, beings of divine fire who became responsible for particular aspects of crafted reality. Some worlds and creatures were formed by the Divinities while others, such as humanity and Earth, by the Creator himself. It is right to honor, even worship, the Divinity of the Nature for life and the Divinity of Magic for, well, magic." A pause, "Now, while I said this was easy the truth is that its incredibly hard, and that is why humanity has many different faiths." There is a bit of laughter at that.

"Has the Magical world been to the Moon?"

"Yep," Harry says with a nod. "In fact Magicals have not just been to the Moon but also Mars and Venus. From what I have read, and trust me I have read a lot as space fascinates me, we even tried to go farther but something blocked us." A smile, "Not a bad something, more a natural something, for we have few magics that reach out stellar ranges." There is a pause, "Now, for a related question, no, we have not built bases on any of the planets for the simple reason we have no need to."

"Why doesn't the magical world get rid of ghosts?"

"The answer is for both practical and cultural reasons. See ghosts don't really, can't really, harm Magicals. Oh they can be annoying and bothersome but with an easy assortment of spells we can stop them from coming into certain areas. Practically though they do serve as an additional source of protection - both against muggles and against nosey wizards getting into areas they shouldn't."

"Why hasn't Albion conquered the other nations?"

A chuckle, "For many reasons actually, more than we have the time to go over. But I will say this, Scandia and the Nippon are longtime and most trusted friends. As for the others, well, despite what you may be thinking when you look on a map the truth is they are highly self-contained and vastly expanded nations that while not as vast as Albion are not defenseless." There is a pause, "Another major reason of course is that since the 1700s Albion has not had a Monarch and thus wars of conquest are impossible." A grin.

"Are Veela a true species?"

"Okay, so this is going to be a bit complicated." Grins come at that. "Right, so to be a true magical species, a Race of Magic as its called, the individual members have to have a soul. The current list includes Human Magicals, Shifters, Vampires, Goblins, Giants, House-Elves, and Beastfolk. The last of which is a broad category containing numerous individual races who have mostly animal or hybrid human-animal forms but full souls and their own magical abilities. Examples of Beastfolk include the Centaurs, Merpeople, Dragons, and Phoenixes." A pause, "Yes, Dragons and Phoenixes." Another pause, "Now back to the original question, Veela. The answer to that is pureblood veela have spirits not souls, for all that there minds are human level, but that half-veela have human souls and are basically Magicals with some additional gifts."

"Do muggle governments and organizations have any influence or control within the magical world?"

"The answer to this is mostly no, though there is one exception." A long pause, "With that exception being the Roman Catholic Church for it is but a single organization with both a muggle and magical version answering to the same person - the Pope." Another pause, "Beyond that no, nothing of the muggle world has any authority over anybody or thing of the magical world." A pause, "Though we might geographically overlap in territory Albion and the muggle countries are two entirely sovereign entities."

8888

"Wow, that was hard, but also fun!" Harry says to his friends after getting away from the great hall.

"It was indeed," Hermione says with a grin, one which hides something.

"What, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Oh please, I know that look, come on, tell me?"

A laugh, "Well I might have recorded the questions and your answers and sent them to Sirius, Remus, and the Daily Prophet. From what I hear said paper is planning on publishing them in a special edition."

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't do that?"

"Can't," Hermione says in amused, "for that would be lying and I wouldn't want to do that to my best friend."

A groan, "Oh Hermione, do you know what you just did?"

"Yep," she says with a smile, not fooled one bit by his 'oh sad am I' attitude, since she nows he is not upset, not one bit. "I just used your name to start a trend which will have people writing into the Daily Prophet in order to have their questions answered."

Harry nods, then stands up straight and says, "Well in the power vested in me by me being me I do declare you and those of the committee as the ones to collect and answer said questions. So mote it be." There is a bang, as if magic responded, and a gasp of shock on Hermione's part.

But then she looks over to see a grinning Ron with a metal object in his hand. Which is when she realizes there was no actual magic involved in the oath, just Harry and Ron being, well, them.

Silence then laughter fills the room.

~~~


	2. Q&A Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said if I get more questions than there might be additional chapters to this Q&A story. 
> 
> Well I got some more questions and so here is a second chapter!

**Q &A Part Two**  
\-------------

As the Q&A went on for hours there were many questions asked and answered. Below are some more of them!

"What are House Rings?"

"House Rings are complex magic items with a ritual past that goes all the way back to Hellenistic times. House Rings come in both greater - Head and Heir - and lesser - Familial and Official - categories with the greater ones imbued with a spirit and the lesser ones imbued with a spark. All Rings provide a channel for the House magics to imbue the mental, physical, spiritual, and magical nature of the wearer with associated power. What is covered by the term 'power' varies between the Great Houses, but always includes protections against mental manipulations and physical corruptions as well as access to the vast knowledge web stored within the House magics. An individual is granted a House Ring by the Lord and Head of House, unless there is no said Head and in such cases it is Gringotts that oversees the rites based on long standing custom and tradition.

"Who is informed when a Head Ring is claimed?"

"In theory it is the Monarch, Gringotts, and the associated House officers. Of course in the present day there is no Monarch so that check box is left unfilled. Now, before you ask, no, the Ministry did not inherent that notification right - no matter how much they wish they did.

"Does claiming a Head Ring emancipate those who are underage?"

"Yes. Legally speaking a person who is a Lord and Head of House cannot be underage. Thus putting on the Head Ring automatically makes a person an adult in the eyes of the law - both Magical and Mundane. The mundane happens automatically due to certain spells put on the muggle world while recognition in the Magical world occurs by presenting the Head Ring. Since a Head Ring cannot be faked it is in fact a fool proof method of declaring one's status.

"What authority do the lords have in their hundreds?"

"They are near absolute rulers, though subject to restrictions based on Imperial Laws and one's continued acceptance by Magic. As a concrete thing the later point does matter, and so the number of hundreds ruled by overwhelming force and thought police is as close to zero as one could get - even in the so-called dark houses. Remember, the Lords gain a certain level of power from the nature of their lands - and healthy lands and happy people boost them more than sick lands and hurt people. Also, Magic will act to protect the Traditions - as was seen in the last war against Riddle when the head of House Lestrange lost his authority - and life - due to their actions in following Riddle."

"What are the categories of Laws in Albion, and what falls under each."

"Imperial laws (also sometimes called Royal Laws) have widespread jurisdiction, covering either the whole or part of the Empire and ignoring limitations based on House. High Imperial Laws are the above but laws given extra weight and authority due to the nature of how they were passed. Ministry/Prefecture laws apply within their jurisdictions, and may - in certain limited situations - be applied to the House hundreds that lay in their jurisdictions. Hundred law applies only to the local hundred and may not go against Imperial Law, and House law applies to all under the Honour of a Great House - no matter where in said great house one is.

House laws do not apply to the Head, he is above his own laws, just as Imperial Laws do not apply to the Monarch - he too is above his own laws. That said, of course, Imperial laws do apply to the Heads just like they do to the regular person. Though it should be mentioned that the protections afforded titled Lords (and Heirs) is a specific thing to those with title and not a general thing to all with noble status. (So Draco and Neville and Harry are protected but Ron and Pansy who both have older siblings are not, they are subject to the standard set of laws like anyone else.) There is no written constitution, the Monarch is basically an absolute ruler, but there is tradition, and for a nation some six thousand years old (or so) tradition is incredibly important, and their is the Will of Magic, which is not some impartial unconcerned entity.

The Wizengamot, as the Imperial Legislature for the Empire of Albion, may pass laws that restrict the actions of the Great Houses and its Lords. This is best seen at the end of the last war when the Great Houses that had Heads or prominent members who were marked (such as Malfoy and even Black) accepted censure and the Ministry's right to search and seize at relative will."

"What other magical countries are there?"

"There are six magical countries - The Empire of Albion, the Empire of Nippon, the Kingdom of Scandia, the Aztec Empire, the Incan Empire, and the Mayan Empire. There is also the Great Horde of the Goblin Nation, which while technically a nation is really more of an allied state of the Empire of Albion than its own fully independent entity on a global level. There are also a number of smaller magical states, but they are each beholden to one of the greater magical empires.

Albion owns Europe, Africa, Russian Asia, India, Australia, North America, and most of South America. Nippon is Japan and China, and the regions around that. Scandia is the whole Scandinavian Peninsula, including some parts of Russia. Inca has the Pacific coast of South America. Maya has Central America. Aztec has Mexico and parts of the Caribbean. Though the hundreds of Albion and Scandia (which took inspiration from Albion) are spread apart (disconnected) the same cannot be said for the other four - whose magical lands are continuous for all that they also use a structure similar to the hundred."

"Is it possible to create a new Hundred or is a Monarch needed for it?"

"The answer to this is Yes, but. Albion would need a Monarch as it is from the Monarch that all power of administration resides. But even more it would need Albion gaining more land, which would mean magical expansion or territorial conquest. The 'easiest' way would be to make an island in the ocean and then use magic to expand its territory."

"Is it at least theoretically possible to create a hundred on another planet?"

"Without a Monarch this is not even possible as an idea. With a Monarch there is potential but it would require ritual, ceremony, magical power and lots of mystical and political will. It would require finding a way to stretch/expand the Wards/Aura of Avalon to said new location, an act that as of right now is not possible."

"Are there sufficient spells to terraform another planet?"

"Yes. Right now magical rituals do exist to make lands habitable that are naturally uninhabitable. It would not take much effort to expand them to work in environments that are not Earthly. I will add that since magical society hasn't colonized space there is as yet no use of said spells there."

"If enough houses at a lower level band together can they overide a higher house?"

"If one takes out the political game of negotiation then yes, by sheer numbers if enough Houses got together they could override a higher house. The main exception to this is that House Emrys and House Pendragon have Wizengamot veto powers and so when it comes to them, no, they can't be overruled."

"Is the Pope a wizard?"

"The current one, no, some past ones yes. As magic is natural there are no prohibitions on magical popes."

"Can any house establish a branch house?"

"For all non-Minor Houses the answer is yes. That said transforming a member family into a cadet house is not a easy, simple, or spontaneous action in most cases."

"Do Houses have a say on what a branch house is called?"

"Cadet Houses are always named after the surname of the person who is its recognized founder. If, as some periods see as common, said person has no surname then a surname is chosen by council of Monarch, Great House, and new cadet founder."   
  
"Where does Magic exist?"

"Everywhere. Magic is a natural field of mystical energy that is universal, cosmic. It exists on planets, around stars, and in space. Though it comes in various strengths and flavors it is always present."

"Do Catholic Priests know about magic?

"Not as an automatic, no. That said Priests of certain ranks are informed about the existence of magic."

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shout out to reader Wetty_Tamm for some of these questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Book Five will start next week*. 
> 
> *Unless I decide to start it earlier. :)


End file.
